DrEvilpsychoticmonkeyMUAHA's office Continued
by The Perfectest Demonic Angel
Summary: just the continuing of the first oneDisclaimer: I do NOT own these Characters So GET IT OUT OF YOUR MIND! and please review
1. Chapter 1

Sorry guys about the last two because you couldn't tell the difference between the actions and the sayings. This time I try to do that! The ( ) are the actions, everthing inside them .

 **_Dr. Ev__il-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA_****_ Show  continued_**

Sakura: Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally? (BIG, BIG stars in eyes)

Saskue: I will tell Tenten---

Neji: (covers Saskue's mouth)

Tenten: Tell me what?

Me: What is the big deal? Both words have a C. U. R. and a S. There is barely a differENCE!!!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: Hardly (acting roughly sane)

Lee: That reminds me, what about the front door issue

Everyone:(everyone pauses from freaking out about Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA acting sane to glare at Lee)

Me: WHAT front DOOR issue? (issue is said very peaceful and innocent)

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: You got into the surgar again, didn't you?

Me: Nojustsomepowderystuff ... with the letters S P E E D!!!!!!!!!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: tsk tsk bad Perfectest Demonic Angel! YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ANY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: Yes I did you threw it away as paint!!!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: But then I inhaled it (whining)

Fang: You WHAT?!

Me: StuuuuuUUUuuuuuupid!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: Yes you are Fang

Fang: How did I get dragged into this?!

Me: Ye Spokenth----------

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: TIME FOR TARGET PRACTICE!!!!!!!!!!! (takes out infamous bazooka/grenade launcher)

Kyo: the speed is taking effect, isn't it?

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: WHO WANTS TO PLAY DUCK, DUCK GOOSE?!

Neji: No thanks

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: TOO BAD YOU'RE PLAYING ANYWAY! DUCK! (fires bazooka/grenade launcher)

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: I said DUCK! (fired again)

Everyone: (is doing the Funky Chicken Dance to avoid getting hit)

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: DUCK!

Guy and Lee: GOOSE!

Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: (Turns and Shoots Guy)

Lee: NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! My youthful Guy-Sensei!

Me: Lee, Guy you may leave and go to the back room which is Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA's real office. Since your therapy here in my office is over, Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA?


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter, been a long time since I have been on and I am only on to put the rest of the therapy sessions on here. Although this one of the stories that are never ending because the story is a crackfic for Bigfoot. (I have no clue what that means but that makes just as much sense as the rest of the story.)

Disclaimer: the normal I don't own them so …..yeah I just don't own them whatever, I can't even spell some of their names right

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: Hello (fake smile) Welcome (now she has a real smile) MUH-HA-HA-HA!!!!

Me: _HAVE FUN!_ and _HAVE A NICE APPOINTMENT!_

Guy & Lee: Oh crap!

Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: DON'T F-ING CUSS IN MY OFFICE!!! You –bleeping- (censored for your health) OFFICE –bleeping bleepers-

Me: Awww! They are "bonding" already.

Neji: "Bonding?"

Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: (shouting from inside the office) SHUT UP! I NEED MY SUGAR!! WHERE IS MY SUGAR!! YUKI GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!!

Yuki: (poofs in with a maid's outfit on from Aamye's shop) Yes?

Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: (explodes) WHERE'S MY F-ING SUGAR!!!

Yuki: You are mad aren't you, and I mean it in more than one way.

Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: (calmed down just a wee bit) Shut up, and GET ME MY DAMN SUGAR!

Me: And while you are out and getting her something, can you get me my usual please.

Yuki: (snarls) Oh, Shut up.

Me: You got a PROBLEM??? (grrr face)

Yuki: Are you both on drugs? (poofs out)

Me: YUKI DON'T POOF OUT WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!!!!

Yuki: (like an invisible voice h yelled out of nowhere) You ARE not my Boss!

Me: YES I AM!! If you don't want to listen to me the shock uniform you are wearing will "persuade" you to. (Pushes a button)

Yuki: What are y--- AAAAHHHH!!!!!

Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: I would say "I told ya so!" but I'm above that and I didn't tell you shit. Enough about Yuki, lets get back to my two "wonderful" patients (cough cough) MUH-HA-HA-ha (cough hack cough)

Guy & Lee: (Doom and gloom faces)

(Within the office you can hears screams of horror and terror, while the crowd in the waiting room can see the silhouette of Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA holding a bazooka)

Guy & Lee: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME!!!! (Explosions)

Guy: (opens door and sticks his head out) HELP M--

Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: (Drags Guy back inside) YOU'RE NOT DONE WITH THERAPY!!! (More explosions)

(Everyone in the waiting room is watching in horror and trying to figure out how to get out of this crazy place. Then there was a thud. The wall next to the door had a spear sticking out of it, and another thud. This time there was an axe sticking out of the wall, from inside the room.

Me: (Goes to the wall and uses the spear as a way to attach a piece of paper to the wall) This is the list of people and the order of when you guys will get to see Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA.

( The list: Saucy-Gay and Neji, Sakrua and Ino, "Flippy" and "Medusa", Rin and Haru, Aayme and Yuki and Kyo, Tohru and Shurigue.)

Isukiko: MEDUSA?! You're on my list!

Aayme: Yay!, too bad Kyon is coming too

Dr. Evil-psychotic-monkey-MUAHA: Neji and Saucy-Gay IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!


End file.
